Le Fil Rouge du Destin
by Cian
Summary: Les affaires reprennent pour les Vierges aux Mains Noires...


Notes de l'auteur : Longue absence dans le monde de la fanfic. Trois ans pour être exacte, que j'ai consacrés à mes études, ma vie personnelle, et la rédaction de nouvelles originales. Mais voilà, le démon des vacances et de l'oisiveté pèse en ce moment sur moi comme une épée de Damoclès. Comme je viens de revisionner Noir, je suis encore bien imbibée de son univers. J'ai donc retrouvé l'inspiration nécessaire pour poursuivre mon pèlerinage littéraire au pays des Vierges aux mains noires. Je débute cette nouvelle fic à épisodes, qui fait suite à mes deux premières Depuis que nous sommes rentrées et Muse, mais qui peut comme les autres être lue indépendamment. Un peu de romance et un peu d'action à la Noir, si vous n'aimez pas le shoujo ai, ne vous embêtez pas à la lire. Le titre est inspiré des paroles de Mireille dans l'épisode au Pakistan sur le "fil noir du destin", ainsi que de la chanson de l'OST, Aka to Kuro.

Les personnages sont la propriété de Bee Train…

Le Fil Rouge du Destin 

Le bip caractéristique de la messagerie internet de Noir se fit entendre à travers le salon rénové. Kirika leva le nez de son livre, interloquée : Cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient plus reçu de contrats et pour cause, les missions n'impliquant pas les Soldats se faisaient de plus en plus rares …

_« Le sang des Soldats coulera dans le désert jusqu'au fleuve… »_pensa la jeune fille. Les Soldats tenaient vraiment le monde dans le creux de leurs mains.

Kirika se leva du lit avec son petit « yoisho » habituel et se posta devant l'écran du portable de Mireille. Elle posa sa main avec précaution sur la souris. La tentation d'ouvrir l'email en l'absence de la Corse était grande. D'un autre côté, elle commençait à apprécier cette vie calme qu'elles menaient ensemble à Paris.

La fenêtre « MAIL » clignotait inlassablement, comme pour la narguer.

Elle aurait pu l'effacer… Un simple clic de souris, comme on appuie sur une gâchette, et rien ne pourrait plus gâcher leur existence paisible. L'index de la jeune fille trembla imperceptiblement…

Mireille rentra dans l'appartement, les bras chargés de courses. Elle posa le tout sur la table, et retira sa veste.

«Kirika ? demanda-t-elle à l'appartement silencieux.

Je suis là, répondit simplement la voix douce de Kirika en provenance de la chambre. »

Mireille sourit à la discrétion de sa partenaire. Elle n'était certes pas bavarde mais le calme de l'appartement lui plaisait ainsi. Parfois, elle aurait aimé que Kirika exprime un peu plus ses sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui demander de but-en-blanc. Cela aurait bien arrangée la blonde, qui se battait toujours intérieurement avec les siens.

En passant devant l'ordinateur, Mireille constata qu'elle avait un message.

« Tiens ? Les affaires reprennent on dirait… » dit-elle pensivement en s'asseyant à la table de billard, dont elle avait récemment fait remplacer le tapis. Petit à petit, l'appartement reprenait sa forme d'origine. C'était bon de se retrouver chez soi. D'un double-clic, elle ouvrit le document. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit l'expéditeur.

«Kirika, viens voir… »

Sans un bruit, Kirika sortit de la chambre pour venir la rejoindre. De bien des façons, elle rappelait un chat à Mireille. Sa présence muette et quasi invisible, ses mouvements et mesurés en apparence nonchalants dissimulant une force létale, le risque omniprésent de se faire griffer… Mais aussi, le sentiment agréable de se coucher près de cette source de chaleur, le réconfort de ne pas être seule. Il ne lui aurait plus manqué que les caresses pour que la comparaison soit parfaite, mais pour l'instant ces caresses étaient exclusivement réservées à Dina, leur chat.

« Regarde, un email de Graipaul… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien nous vouloir ? » s'interrogea-t-elle en pointant l'écran du doigt. L'angoisse s'empara de Mireille. Les Soldats ne leur avaient causé que des ennuis, et il n'était pas question de travailler à nouveau pour leur compte. Alors quoi ?

« Je sais… Je l'ai entendu arriver. » répondit Kirika, dont les traits imperturbables commençaient à être facilement décryptables par Mireille. Elle y lut une certaine appréhension, mais également la curiosité.

Les deux tueuses se dévisagèrent un instant en silence, jusqu'à ce que Kirika, n'y tenant plus, pose sa main sur celle de Mireille pour cliquer à sa place.

Mireille, surprise par l'initiative, se contenta de fixer l'écran, se délectant inconsciemment du contact imprévu de leurs mains. Mais en l'espace d'une seconde, la main de Kirika avait quitté la sienne, beaucoup trop vite au goût de la jeune femme.

_Noir,_

_Recherchez-vous toujours la lumière ? Si c'est le cas, rendez-vous ce soir, vingt heures, au jardin du Luxembourg._

Graipaul 

« Qu'est-ce que çà veut dire encore ! s'exclama Mireille en tapant du poing sur la table de billard. Il se fiche de nous ! »

Kirika resta mûrée dans le mutisme devant l'éclat de sa partenaire. Elle relisait les quelques lignes, qu'elle avait brûlé de découvrir quelques instants plus tôt. Elle regarda la blonde, préoccupée. Ce message ne présageait rien de bon. Elle savait qu'elles n'avaient d'autre solution que de se rendre au rendez-vous. Mireille ne pourrait pas vivre sans en avoir le cœur net. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas eu l'esprit tranquille.

Mireille eut un soupir. Kirika hocha la tête. C'était entendu.


End file.
